Do or Die
by Honorable Shinigami
Summary: This is the product of listening to the song 'Do or Die' by Papa Roach 15 times, and it's a songfic of that. Deathfic. This is assuming Sasuke comes back to Konoha. 'Kashi is 36, Sasu is 26, Naru is 25, and Saku is 25 also. VERY slight angst.


Do Or Die

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PAPA ROACH.

Sadness was clearly visible on most people's faces. Lots of them crying or sobbing, others were trying not to cry but still looked sad. That's because it was Kakashi's funeral. He died on a mission to rescue a jutsu scroll that had over 1,000,000 jutsus in it, and it was in possession of Kabuto at the mission start. Kakashi sent the scroll via Pakkun to Konoha. The whole village was at his funeral, with different kinds of flowers, some with other gifts. Like Jiraiya brought all 30-something volumes of Icha Icha Paradise. Some ANBU members brought his old mask and armor. Even those who didn't know him as well were crying. The other Jounin of the rookie nine and Gai were crying, in Gai's case sobbing, and the rookie nine were crying pretty hard, including Team 7. Sakura was sobbing like Gai, Lee trying to comfort her, Naruto crying, and even Sasuke shed tears for his fallen sensei. When it was time for the funeral, there was a special thing that Kakashi wanted and he wrote into his will: for people who knew well and wanted to could sing a song or something about it. When asked who would go first, there were two hands in the air. Naruto's and Sasuke's. Tsunade was about to call on Naruto, but he shouted, "We're doing a song together!" Everyone who knew about their rivalry gasped and almost fainted. There was a pile of instruments that everyone could use for their song. Sasuke took an electric guitar, and Naruto some drums. Both grabbed microphones. Sasuke spoke into the microphone.

"We are to be doing the song 'Do or Die', by Papa Roach. Ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded, and they started to play.

"Today I saw my hero fall apart,

The one who taught me to be strong,

On the outside I look fine,

But on the inside I am dying

My strength is overcome by pain

My love for you remains the same

The loneliness is setting in

I have no one to free my sins

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

Now it's my turn to help you out,

Cause you were there when I was down,

It's hard for me to see you this way

Losing all your sanity

You helped me, keep my dreams alive,

Without you how would I survive?

It's time for me to be a man

Now I finally understand

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

I can't run anymore

I can't hide anymore

I can't run anymore

I can't hide anymore

Today I saw my hero fall apart,

The one who taught me to be strong,

On the outside I look fine,

But on the inside I am dying

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's do or die

It's never too late to live your life,

The time is now; it's yours and mine

I can't run anymore

I can't hide anymore

I can't run anymore

I can't hide anymore

Yeah" At the end of their song, everyone applauded so loud, it drowned out even Gai's sobbing. They bowed, and jumped off the stage. Some people were crying harder, and now everyone was crying, no matter how well they knew Kakashi. Then, it was time to burn the corpse. They had to use a funeral pyre because after they craved his name into the memorial stone, they realized their graves were too full. After it was set up, the task of burning it was given to Sasuke, since he knew him probably the best out of Team 7, and he could use fire jutsu. As it set alight, Sasuke let the heat of the flame dry his tears.

Some people left before it finished burning, and others just were crying too hard to see it. After it happened, many people asked him how he could stand burning it and not shedding a tear. He always replied, "He helped me find my precious people, so I sent him to his. (1)" All of them were puzzled, but didn't question him further. He walked slowly to the Uchiha's compound. It was there Sasuke cried tears of sadness.

"I hope you like it up there Kakashi-sensei." Is all he said before falling asleep on his couch.

I know it's sad, but I just had to write it after listening Do or Die about 15 times. Very different from my normal interests in writing. But still, I just had to.


End file.
